WOLVES MATE FOR LIFE
by mysteries of the future
Summary: Maddy and Rhydian mates? the wolf says yes, but the human doesn't know
1. Chapter 1

Wolves mate for life

**Summery: **Rhydian and Maddy mates? The wolf ses yes but the human does not know

**Chapter 1 **I started working on it here a start it a short chapter

Rhydians POV

I can't believe it. she's really gone, at least for a few years. I start to sob I cant control myself. Shan and Tom are trying to calm me down but it doesn't work. Maddy, my Maddy gone. I started to cry again and Tom and Shan joined soon after

Shannons POV

Losing my best friend was bad another but seeing Rhydian like this makes it worse. I try to comfort him but it only sets me of crying to

Toms POV

It broke my heart to see Rhydian and Shannon cry like that and made me cry

_3 weeks later_

Maddys POV

Me, mam and dad were at Jana's pack by now. J ana was really helping me but she didn't have the time to comfort me 24/7. I spent most my time hunting , I enjoy the thrill of the chase and the moment my pray is suflicating under my muzzle. I was mostly on my one and if I am with someone its mostly Jana, Bryn or my parent . I was stalking my pray a small sheep that was at the edge of the forest. When out of nowhere Bryn comes running op to me chasing my pray away. I transformed back to my human form

Me: thanks for that Bryn, I was stalking it !

Bryn: yeh sorry fort hat

Me: what do you want ?

Bryn: oh your parent want to talk.

Me: ok just gone get the rabbit I caught not that long ago

Bryn: OK bye

I went to retrieve the rabbit that I berried and went to camp. The second I got there I put the rabbit away and went to my parent, Jana was also there the second I transformed me mam started talking

Mam: Maddy I know your sad time alone it's no good. You can talk to us any time you want

Me: yes mam

Jana: and you don't have to spend all your time hunting, other people can do it to.

Me: I know, T like hunting

Mam, dad and Jana looked at me a bit bump founded

Mam: oo … OK I touch you would hate hunting

Me: no i love it the thrill of the chase the adrenalin

Jana looked at me: where did you learn how to hunt anyway

Me: me and Rhydian used to go hunting all the time

Mam and dad looked a bit pissed that I never told them

Out of nowhere I had this pain in my chest

Emmas POV

Maddy you ok you don't look so … my sentence was cut off from her fainting to the ground

**Thanks for reading bare with me for spelling mistakes I have dyslexia this is the first chapter of a new fic i want o do i have it all worked out**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : deadly love **

Rhydian's POV

I was in the dark room with Tom, Shannon and Harry. I liked it because it smells like Mad's. Shan and Harry were work talking. Tom was talking with me about football but I wasn't really listening.

Shan: Rhydian are you OK. You know if you want to do we can go?

Tom: yeh I mean this was practically Maddys den

Rhydian: no guys I like it here it smells like Mad's

Harry: that's a bit weird. Shan gave him a knock with her elbow

Out of nowhere my chest really hurt

Harry: mate are you ok

And then it went black

Jana's POV

Me and Bryn where sitting with Maddy she passed out a couple of hours ago and she was still out

I knew that the systems where and when what it meant. Bryn and I sat in silence. We were listening to the conversation of Cerri and the Smith

Emma: we need to get them together they've been apart to long its dangerous

Cerri: but if Maddys out so is he

Dan: they could DY we need to sort this out


	3. Chapter 3

**hello its been a wail but here is the 3de chapter **

a couple of days past and the awkwardness between kiara and her family faded

good morning grandma s kiara said as she walked op to sarafina and sarabi sitting toghether

ah wel good morning kiara isent it a bueatifull day sarabi said

oh yes it is would you guys be op for a hunt

oh yeh sarafina said

not today kiara im getting older you see sarabi said

oh ok see you later gandma

kiara and sarabi went of to hunt

in the meentime rafiki and zazu where in rafikis tree

i feel something rafiki said

what is it

i dont know

out of nowhere a strandge wind passed that smudged kiara and kovus painting a bit

what are you doing mufasa i worked hard on those be carefull

the wind pased again dropping one of the fruits on kiaras drawing

what are you trying to say rafiki said

the wind passed again dropping anather one of the friuts

be carefull mufasa i juse tose for the cub ceremonie oh thats it you want kiara to have a cub i dont know about this but i trust you mufasa i wil try rafiki said

zazu was stund of what happend ...

it was anather day in the prideland kiara and kovu were awake early sitting on pride rock

when out of nowhere rafiki apaired

hello rafiki kiara said socked

oh wel helo beautifull child do you know what day it is rafiki said

no what is it kovu said excited

its your huneymoon

whats a huneymoon kiara and kovu said

oh its after you get married you have a holieday for just the two of you

sounds fun kiara said

go on go rafiki said pussing them

ok ok where going

**Extra chapter: what know 3-4**

Janas POV

Me ,the Smiths and Cerri where talking about maddy and Rhydian

Cerri: what are we gone do?

Jana: we will get Rhydian here. What can we els do

Dan: your right we cant just let them dy

Jana: OK I have a plan. Cerri you go and get Rhydian and the Smiths stay with Mads Cerri ill get Aaron to go with you OK everyone in

Cerri,Emma,Dan: all in


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 : help on the way**

Shan: whats going on !

Cerri: calm down ill explaine , how do i explain this one to a human OK so do you know that wolves have mates

Shan: yeh

Cerri: well wolfbloods mate for lif aswell. Maddy and Rhydian are mates.

Shan: WOW ehh … but it still doesnt explain why he fainted and why you guys took him.

Cerri: well in wolfbloods once you become mates you mate for life if you have a matesbonf it also keeps them togheter. But if this bond is formed they cant be seperated for long period s of time as it can be fatal. Thats why they passed out. So we need to get them togheter in orther fort hem to wake or they will die

Shan: wait so Maddy also fainted

Cerri: yeah like 5 yours ago

Shan: WTF can I atleast come

Cerri: NO sorry you cant you need tod ome up with an excuse

Shan: thats OK but i fit gets bad im comming

Cerri: thanks

Janas POV

Dan get some water Maddys heating up , I heard Emma say. I was getting worried Mads was out for more then 5 yours now and she was super hot. I sat next to her holding her hand

Emma POV

How are be gone explaine this to her when she wakes up

Dan: I saw mates bond before but this is just madness i know it could kill. But this si crazy what are we gone do when they do wake up.

**that's for reading guys xxx ****and ff and r **

**ps season 3 final was good**


	5. Chapter 5

**chapter 5 : nowhere to go **

Emma's POV

Dan: we can't go to Stonebridge and Rhydian can't come here

Jana: I have an idea they could start their own pack

dan: NO way

Jana: OK just an idee

Cerris POV

Hold on my boy where nearly there. Rhydian was getting really hot

Jana came running up

Jana: you better hurry Maddys really heating up

She helped to carry Rhydian to Maddy when we put them next to each other they seemed to calm down. like they new they were in each other's presence. But they were still sweating like crazy and I was really worried.

Me, Jana and the Smiths sat around them waiting they were still sweating. We sat there for about a half an your when suddenly they jumped awake screaming and collapsed back down. Everyone was horror struck.

Me; dont worry its fine there body just needs to sleep. Soon they will be awake again we all left. To leave them alone when they woke up

Maddys POV

I woke up covered in sweat. I was a bit disorientated it took awhile to figure where i was. I felt a lump lying next to me. I didnt know why he was there but i smilled. I felt him stir he soon woke up. He immediately hugged me when we where done huging we sat there looking into eathaters eyes. We moved closer togheter. The hut was silent but words didnt have tob e said to tell wat we felt. Out of nowhere we kissed it was a long and passionate kiss we broke apart to catch our breath. soon after Jana comes in smiling


	6. Chapter 6

**thanks for the support in this story**

** I will sort out my other story in the Christmas holiday **

**now start reading ta**

**chapter 6: OK I think**

Maddys POV

Jana: oh

i give her a weak smile i didn't have the energy to do any more. she comes over and gives us a hug. then our parents come in. mam and dad give me a hug wile Cerri gives Rhydian a hug.

Emma: thank god you guys are OK

Dan: we where so worried

Rhydian and I look at each other. i think me mam realised this and sead they would leave us alone for a wile. in seconds the hut is silent again

we look into each others eyes. i can see happiness but also a hint of confusion

Rhydians POV

we sat there in utter silence but it was comfortable silence. in once Maddys face palled and she sead she didnt feel well. she ran outside and vomited.

me: are you OK

Maddy: yeah im fine lets just go asleep again

we went to the hut curled up and went to bed. i could feel my strenth fade: tomorow it is a dark moon

**thanks everybody for reading pleas and till next chapter PS sorry for the spelling mistakes I did it in a hurry **


	7. Chapter 7

**chapter 7: no moon days suck **

**rhydians POV**

I woke up to find Maddy snuggeld up to me. I carefully went out of bed and sat on the floor.i felt like death was apon me. Mrs Smith came in with food.

Mrs Smith: here yo go rhydian you better eat up you need all the streath you can get. aspecialy with the apsence of the moon

me: thank you mrs Smith I feel dead

Mrs Smith: pet make sure you eat and Maddy to

with that she walked out

I ate wile watching Maddy sleep. She is so cute when she is asleep she started to stir and she started opening her eyes

me: good morning beautiful

Maddy: Hun what ?

she sat up and puled a weak smile. I handed her the food and she wolfed it down. when we where done we lied down in the bed and fell asleep snuggling into each other

Janas POV

I walked in to the hut where Maddy and Rhydian where. they where asleep snuggled up to each other. I couldn't help but feel a little jealous. but even if I wanted to do something about it you cant because wolfbloods mate for life ( if they have a mates bond )

Shannons POV

I was getting really worried

**sorry guys it took so long for a new chapter **

**please R&amp;R and give me advise + sorry for the spelling mistakes **


	8. Chapter 8

**chapter 8 : under the tree**

shannons POV

I was getting worried, a few days ago Rhydian fainted and Cerri came for him saying Maddy and Rhydian where mates and that's why they acted like that. I just have to go and see them. I sorted it out Tom and I where both told are parents we would go camping all weekend with Rhydian. it was Friday evening and as soon as school is finished they where going with the bus to janas pack.

Tom: they will be alright yeah

Shannon: who knows

the bus stopped and we where walking towards the packs territory

Maddys POV

I woke up in the evening snuggled up to Rhydian. I untangled myself from him and went outside. I felt horrible I walked a bit away from the camp and sat under a tree. I was so deep thouths in that I didn't even realise Rhydian coming up to me intill he was right next to me. we just sat there in silence under the tree

Dans POV

I saw them sitting under the tree the though of my cub having a mate at 16 was mind-blowing. but I couldn't be happier that it was Rhydian. even do the ide grossed me out.

**sorry guys that it took that long but to make it up chapter 10 will be 2 times as big **


	9. Chapter 9

**chapter 9: sleeping under the starts**

shannons POV

we where somewhere in the woods and it was starting to get dark, hopefully we would find the camp soon.

Rhydians POV

we were still sitting under the tree talking to eath other

maddy: so what all happened while I was gone ?

me: well eee .. not much really. I finished year 10. oh and Sam and Katrina dated for a while. that's about it. so what did you do?

maddy: the usual sitting around, hunting, doing jobs not much

me: would you like to go hunting. tomorrow then after this stupid dark moon

maddy: yeh id love to

me: stupid dark moon

maddy: who doesn't like no moon days

me: humans don't

maddy: playing Mr smarty pants are we

she playfully swatted me on the shoulder. I looked into her eyes. I could see the love in her eyes that reflected mine. we sat just sat there looking into each others eyes intill we kissed. i was poring all my love into it. but we pulled away to catch our breath. we sat next to one another in till we fell asleep.

toms POV

me: shan are we there yet its getting dark

shan: yeah we sould be near

then out of nowhere a person jumped on us.

**sorry guys it took so long I have been studying for exam period and in Belgium its not like England where you have test week before Christmas in Belgium you have exams that are 40 % of your year marks and the exam period is 2,5 weeks long it starts next week with one exam a day so it might be a bit slow updating for about 5 weeks but it will pick up again **

**anyone seen the hunger games movie came out the 19th atheist in Belgium**

**and Legend of Korra is doing good as well episode 8 remembrance wasn't the best but it was funny**

sorry for grammar and R&amp;R


	10. Chapter 10

**chapter 10 : where are they ? **

**Tom POV**

the person pulled bags over our heads. when we got were they wanted usto be and pinned us to the ground. everyone was talking to each other even thaw I couldn't understand a thing. and then I heard a familiar voice shout ''what's going on ! '' and everyone went silent. I recognised the voice now it was Jana. then someone spoke up '' alpha I got you these humans, they where in our territory''

Janas POV

me: how many times you cant just catch humans

I was super pissed of. my pack comes here with two humans. I sniffed the air and immediately recognised them

me: Tom, Shan ?

Tom: little help here please

I walked up to Tom and Shannon and took the bags of there heads

member of the pack: what are you doing

me these are the humans that saved our species what where you guys thinking coming to the pack

Tom: I don't know

me: if you guys came to see Maddy and Rhydian there in that tent over there I said pointing at the tent they where in your free to go and see them

shannons POV

me: thanks

me and tom where walking to the tent where Maddy and Rhydian where. it was nearly fully dark now. we walked in to the tent only to find it empty

tom: ehh where are they ?

me: I don't know

emma came in and told us they went on a walk a thaw hours ago

me: OK well go and have a look

emma: OK don't be out to long its dark

we went out and had a look but couldn't find them and decided to go back and look in the morning

**thanks guys for reading please if you have any recommendation review **

**and im in exam period and my not update for a while I was lucky to make this chapter **

**Belgium you have exams that are 40 % of your year marks and the exam period is 2,5 weeks long it starts next week with one exam a day so it might be a bit slow updating for about 5 weeks but it will pick up again**

**and if you saw hunger games mockingjay OMG**

**and legend of Korra episode 9 beyond the wilds was epic cant wait till episode 10 to see Toph **

**and extra long chapter like promised **


	11. Chapter 11

**sorry guys it took so long I had exams**

**chapter 11: sleeping under a tree **

shans POV

I woke up early and went looking for Rhydian and Mads. they still weren't here. I walked out and started scanning the area. after 15 minutes of walking I finally spotted them. they where so cute sleeping against one another under a tree. I walked up to rhydian and shook him awake; he jumped up with woke Mads up to.

Rhydian: WT... Shannon ! he hugged me

Maddy: WTG is going on

me: you tell me. Mads jumped up and hugged me. we hugged for a wail intill maddy said would you like to go hunting

Rhydian: not know

Maddy: OK suit yourself im going. Ill be back, and she walked away

me: hunt

Rhydian: yeah wane have a look

me: OK

we followed Mads, but stayed far anath that she couldn't smell us. Mads walked into the bushes and transformed. her ears twisted every angel and she was sniffing the air. I could see she found a sent by the way she was sniffing the ground, we followed in till she started stalking something I couldn't even see what it was. in a split second she caught a rabbit and killed it

**I started working on a set of pecry Jackson one shots the first one will be up soon and it wont effect the this fanf I will always try to post I chapter a week **

**BTW if you have any ideas im all ears please R&amp;R **


	12. Chapter 12

**thanks for waiting guys **

**chapter 12: hunting **

rhydians POV

me: wow shes good

Shan: good at what ?

me: hunting, we used to go hunting together but nothing like that

Maddy berried her pray, sniffed the air and walked of. we followed in till I said stop. we sat there watching Maddy stalk up to a deer. I watched in owe as Mads stalked up to it and started the chase. once she caught the deer she clamped down on its neck and finished the deal.

me: WOW shes good !

Shan: em

I could see the horror in Shans eyes as what she just witnessed in front of her

me: don't worry Shan ITS THE CIRCLE OF LIFE ( lion king )

Shan: emm ... OK lets get back

I saw Mads dragging her kill towards camp. stopped for a second to pick up her rabbit that she put on top of the deer and continued dragging it

me: Shan go to camp. ill help Mads drag the kill

Shan: OK

I transformed and walked up to Maddy who stopped dragging her kill ran up to me and nibbled my ear

**sorry it took so long I was babysitting Summer yesterday and fell asleep in the sofa with her watching pepper pig lol ;-) **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: a bit of info**

Shannons POV

I watched as Maddy and Rhydian play fought. They are so cute,  
Jana walked up to me

Jana: what ye doing

Me: e...m

Jana: i see your snooping on Rhydian and Mads

Me: there so cute together

Jana: well of course are there mates

Me: what does it mean exactly for wolfbloods to be mates

Jana: well mates like Maddy and Rhydian with a mates bond it binds them together for life.

Me: thats weird its like wolves with a twist

Jana: well we are half wolf

Me: what does it mean for Maddy and Rhydian

Jana: they have to stay together, if they stay away from each other for to long it can be fatal. O and of course they mate

Me: wait what

Jana: when a female wolfblood has a mate they will go into heat with makes it almost impossible not to mate its the wolf side saying your ready for a cub other wolfbloods stay together because there human wants it and then the female wolfblood doesn't experience heat

Me: weird you guys are like wolves

Jana: yeah you get all the perks from being wolf and human, but you also get all the bad things

**Thanks everybody i posted one today because i will not be able to post one next week for new year were going to Scotland and my aunt doesn't have internet so yeah and **  
**ITS MY BDAY TODAY IM 15 xxxxx **


	14. Chapter 14

**chapter 14 : messing around **

Janas POV

I was explaining to Shannon how it works for wolfblood mates. I was watching Maddy and Rhydian play in wolf form

me: Shan are we gone go back to camp, don't want to disturb them

me and Shannon went back to camp

Maddys POV

I was playing with Rhydian : he hit me with his pow, I growled and pounced him, he kicked me of ... this went on for half an hour till I pinned him to the ground, he couldn't move. I stepped of him and started dragging the deer and the rabbit, rhydian helped. when we got in camp we dropped the pray. then Rhydian pounced me but I was to quick and pinned him down again. I stepped of him and he transformed

me: I won

Rhydian: no you didn't

me: who's a sour loser ! I teased

Rhydian: OK you won

Tom and Shannon come up to us

tom: serially I came and you guys don't even say hay. that's nice he muttered

I hugged him

**sorry it took so long guys like I said the new years week I couldn't post a chapter because I was in Scotland and in that weekend I made my journey back to Belgium where I last week started school and Friday caught the flu and currently still have it **

**PS cant wait till bitten season 2 to start February 7 I like the Vampire diaries, the Originals and teen wolf but bitten is by far the best supernatural series but then again woman of the otherworld is my favourite book series**


	15. Chapter 15

**chapter 15: discussing the DEVIL **

Maddys POV

we all walked back to camp

and my mom hugged me

mom: where have you guys been you where practically dead yesterday ?

Shannon: we found them sleeping together under a tree .

my mom and Ceri briefly exchanged a look there was something going on

mom: so Tom, Shannon when are you guys going back to civilization

shan: I don't know not long though Dr Whitewood been visiting us both because where your best friend she even began to search true the woods around your house

dad: you guys need to be careful because if she finds something she will target you guys

tom: don't worry she cant collect any more DNA we practically scrubbed the whole house perfectly clean

me: ooo you hide away and ye mates clean your house

tom: ha ha :-/

me: if anything happens with DR whitewood tell us

shan: we will, what about you and Rydian

me: what do you mean what about us ?

**sorry it took so long I had the crappiest month ever first I had the flu for about 2 weeks then I lost this chapter so it may not make sense because I had to rewrite it but then I got hit by a bus and broke my rib hurts a lot and when I got back to school I flunked 4 tests because I wasn't at school for a month**


	16. Chapter 16

**chapter 16: realisation**

shannons POV

I couldn't believe it. they didn't tell them something so important and they didn't tell. how will they react to hearing there mates Emma said it ment they where practically married and they where only 17.

me: you guys need to see each other.

rhydian: why?

maddy: I mean of course ill miss you guys but its not safe to see you guys.

emma: maddy we need to talk.

maddys POV

me: emm... OK?

me, rhydian and mam went out the camp we walked in silence in till I said

me: mam what do you want to talk about.

mam: well you both felt pain in you chest

me and rhydian: yeah...

mam: and you both passed out , and you woke up when we brought you together

I looked at rhydian and realised what mam meant. and rhydian looked at me with the same expression

that was when we both said:

WHERE MATES?

**thanks for waiting guys and thanks for the lovely reviews sorry it took so long. tomorrow im going to the hospital and will then have time to write chapters. also tomorrow at the hospital my arm cast comes of and my ribs are feeling so much better I HATE BUSES **


	17. Chapter 17

**chapter 17: good I think**

Rydians POV

me and Maddy where looking in each others eyes both surprised and relieved

Maddy: that explains all the weird things that happened lately.

emma: I wanted to tell you sooner I just didn't know haw to say it

me: iiits fine really I think

mis Smith and the rest left us alone to process it. we both sat down on the ground

Maddy: well a partly the wolf knows more about love then the human in us do

I chuckeled: well it only makes me love you more knowing that you'll be mine forever

we kissed

Maddy: couldn't we of have chosen a better time to become mates

me: now I know why they wanted to talk, we definitely need to sort something out because we cant be apart for to long. and who knows we may have been mates longer just never of have knows it because we saw each other every day

Maddy: yeah well we better sort something out then

with that she ran away, I stood up after her and sprinted to catch her up

**OK done sorry guys it took so long it was pure laziness butt i'm gone post a new chapter tomorrow and the day after that but after that probably not for a while i'm going to England because we have Easter holiday in Belgium it lasts two weeks **


	18. Chapter 18

**Rhydians POV**

**Chapter 18: plans are made **

when we made our way back to camp. Maddy and me went to the Smiths, my mom, Jana, Tom and Shan. it was a little weird.

Maddy: what are we gone do mom?I know how it works for mates if where to long away from each other for to long it could be dangerous.

ms Smith: I don't know?

me: if I don't go to school the government will hunt me down but if we are to long from each other who knows what will happen

Shannon: I think I got a solution well at least a permanent one..

Tom: well come on out with it

Shannon: OK so Jana told me that true mates feel pain in there hart when there to far or long apart from each other

mr Smith: yeah

Shannon: Sooo if Rydian and Maddy see each other every week or so they will still have pain but they won't pass out

Jana: that would work

me: there's a problem though it takes super long to get here though I wouldn't be able to do that very week without the Vaughan knowing there is something wrong

Shannon: OK so what if you guys meet half way Maddy could walk most of the way she has plenty of time. and then meet op with Rhydian just beyond the woods of Stonybridge

Maddy: Shan you are a genius

the plans where made, words where exchanged and the dreaded trip back was due to start

me: ill miss you Mads

Maddy: me to she hugged him fondly, see you in a week

**OK so sorry it took so long I kind of lost this chapter (paper form) and was to lazy to rewrite it to be honest I nearly gave u on this story. ive been working hard on a legend of korra fic that will hopefully come out soon and ive been doing severe editing to my original lion king fic **

**and its you guys that keep me going. it would also be stupid to stop posting new chapters and finishing the story seeing as im nearly done with writing the story **

**PS some of my friends think its annoying that I write this in script form especially as I can write different forms of writing **

**but I like it its easy to write and gets the chapters faster done **

**TANKS FOR THE MOTIVATION TO KEEP THIS STORY UP**

**ps if you want you can always send me questions about the stories I write me or even give me advice **


End file.
